Despertando a la vida
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Después de un fatal accidente Elena despierta siendo vampira deberá completar su transición bebiendo sangre, ¿hará caso de los consejos de Stefan o de Damon? ¿cambiará algo en los sentimientos de los tres?


**Despertando a la vida**

**Capítulo 1- Resurrección**

_Todos los derechos como así los personajes pertenecen a la saga de L. J. Smith. _

Noto una presión en el pecho que me impide respirar, siento que me ahogo, me axfisio y poco a poco sólo veo oscuridad. Abro los ojos exaltada sin saber ue está pasando, veo a Damon y a Stefan a mi alrededor con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Están llorando ¿por qué? Me miran extrañados con cierto temor y confusión en sus miradas, se muestran ¿decepcionados? ¿aliviados? No puedo expresar lo que sentí al verlos. Estoy mojada completamente empapada ¿por què? No se que ha pasado no entiendo nada. Me siento rara, diferente y asustada. Stefan me coge en brazos en el mas absoluto silencio, Damon lo mira y quiere decirle algo pero me observa ami y se detiene. Todo tiene que ver conmigo y no se por que. Cuando llegamos a casa me tumban en mi habitación y me dejan en la cama.

"Duerme Elena, mañana hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora debes descansar."

Simplemente hago caso, me meto bajo las suaves sábanas y la colcha que hizo mi madre y con su reconfortante recuerdo y calor de hogar me quedo dormida. Cuando me despierto veo a Damon en mi habitación mirandome, ha cerrado la ventana y la habitación está sombría, oscura... no entran los rayos del sol. Se acerca a mi sonriendo de esa manera tan particular que tiene.

-¿Qué tal estás Elena?

Me tomo un momento para responder intentando reponer mi memoria.

-No lo sé... yo, me siento rara.- Le miro y lo escucho tragar saliva.

-Elena vamos abajo Stefan y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido.

Bajo al comedor y veo a los hermanos Salvatore mirandome sin saber como dirigirse a mi, maldita sea me estan poniendo nerviosa, mas de lo que me siento.

-¿Qué ha pasado Stefan?

-Elena, cuando ibas en la camioneta con Matt...-Mi cuerpo se descompuso al imaginar a mi amigo herido o peor aún muerto.- tuvistéis un accidente en el que caistéis por el puente.

-Oh dios mio, ¿como está Matt?

-Él... está bien, yo lo saqué del coche. - El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo quitando parte de mi angustia.

-Pero tu Elena...

-¿Yo qué?

-Maldita sea Stefan diselo ya, Elena eres un vampiro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No abuses de tu tacto Damon no vaya ser que lo gastes. - Dijo irónicamente mirandole con mala cara y después volvió la vista ami. - Al parecer tenías en el organismo sangre de ... Damon.

-¿Estoy muerta? - El horror me invadía, quería escapar de allí y despertar de este horrible sueño.

-Tecnicamente estás viva – Dijo Damon haciendo una mueca. - Esto se habría evidato si Stefan te hubiera sacado del coche a ti en lugar de a tu amigo.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. -Miré a Stefan agradeciendo que me hiciera caso. -Gracias.

-¿Gracias? No pude salvarte Elena, eres un vampiro.

-Pero era mi decisión, yo quería que le salvaras gracias a eso sigue vivo.

-Pero tu no eres humana. Si hubiera estado yo ahí te habría sacado a ti antes.

Damon me miró con la furia en sus ojos, comprendía su frutación pero ¿por qué no me entendía el ami? Matt es mi amigo, ha sido mi novio, ha sido parte de mi vida desde hace años no podía permitir si había alguna posibilidad de salir que se quedara allí. Yo lo empujé a ir en esa dirección a rescatar a Stefan. Ahora recuerdo todo claramente.

-Hay un pequeño problema Elena, tienes que comer para completar tu trasformación.

-No, no quiero sangre hablaremos con Bonnie seguro que da con algo para volver a ser humana o quitarme la sed de vampira.

-Puedes alimentarte de sangre animal.

-Por favor Stefan, ¿otra vez con los cuentos de Disney? Necesita sangre humana no de animalitos que corren por el bosque.

-Yo he estado muchos años alimentandome así.

-Si, y te ha ido genial destripando gente cuando te descontrolas.

-Ya basta. -Grité enfadada entre ambos hermanos. -Me va a explotar la cabeza puedo sentir cosas que no sentía... me estáis poniendo enferma.

-Tenemos que hablarlo Elena, tienes que alimentarte.

-No. No pude elegir si ser Vampira o no pero si puedo elegir sobre esto.

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré en el baño, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, mirarme al espejo y conectar con la parte de mi que tiene solución a los problemas. Pero por mas que me miraba sólo veía mi cara y una sensación de vacío, miedo, tristeza y terror. Me había convertido en un monstruo y lo peor es que quiero vivir y la única manera es convirtiendome en un vampiro. Abrí el grifo de agua y el sonido me molestó, algo tan simple podía chirriarme en los oídos. Quizás podía pensarmelo y vivir una vida de sangre animal como Stefan aunque corría el riesgo de sufrir su descontrol y matar gente inocente.

Cuando salgo de la habitación veo a Damon hablando ... ¿conmigo? Soy yo, es un recuerdo. Dios mio, me dice que me quiere y me hace olvidarlo, ¿por qué haría algo así? Me besa y se va y la ilusión se desvanece. Un momento recuerdo que lo vi, antes de conocerle puedo verlo delante de mi. Que extraño no recuerdo nada. Ahora lo entiendo al moror se quitó su hipnosis sobre mi y ahora puedo recordar todo lo que me han hecho olvidar.

De repente entra Damon en mi habitación y vuelvo a la actualidad a mi cuarto a estar delante de él y nos miramos hasta que habla.

-¿Como te sientes?

-No lo sé, aún no he completado nada sigo siendo humana no?

-Elena, si fueras humana estarías muerta.

-Pero aún no he bebido sangre Damon.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, la necesitarás para vivir es parte de ti es como eres, eres una vampira.

-Pero no quiero ser así no quiero hacer daño a la gente.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, sólo debes aprender como.

Mi silencio le da una oportunidad de convencerme, aunque una parte de mi no quiere hacerlo no quiero morir y quiero seguir viva.

-Dame la mano Elena.

Siento el impulso de obecederle y acepto su propuesta.


End file.
